Drunk Dialing Christian Grey
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: What if Ana woke up in the middle of the night and found herself wrapped in the arms of Christian Grey after her drunken spectacle? Would she make a run for it or would she stay the night? Will Christian catch her trying to make a run for it and persuade her to stay? Let's see shall we. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk Dialing Christian Written By ShadyGreySteele**

What if Ana woke up in the middle of the night and found herself wrapped in the arms of Christian after her drunken spectacle? Would she make a run for it or would she stay the night? Will Christian catch her trying to make a run for it and persuade her to stay? Let's see shall we. Hope you all enjoy. Please go easy on me as it is my first time writing anything other than my journal. **Rated M for strong sexual content, spanking and strong language. Suitable for 18 and older please. All rights of these characters belong to E.L James and the 50 shades Trilogy**

I open my eyes and glance around, it's too dark. _Oh holy hell_. There is a long arm stretched over my belly and a leg entangled with mine. I freeze for a moment and take a deep breath. I am wearing my tee shirt, bra and panties but I can feel my pants are gone. Oh please say I didn't? Not like this, drunk with no memory. I look to my left and see the mysterious Christian Grey is lying next to me holding me tight. He is even beautiful as he sleeps. How could I have surrendered my virtue to this man and have no memory? I silently vow to never get drunk again.

I close my eyes and try not to move. I don't want to wake him. What could I possibly say to him? Scattered memories flood my brain and I can remember drunk dialing him from the bar, Jose trying to kiss me while I fought him off (_Oh he's going to get a tongue lashing for that and maybe a good slap, if I wasn't so drunk I certainly would have kicked him in his balls)_ and then this handsome dark prince charming showed up and rescued me. Oh yes and how can I forget my vulgar display of vomiting a good 5 or 6 times while he held my hair back. I can remember the heading back into bar, holding hands and him forcing me to drink the water and dancing? After that I go blank. I have no recollection of how I got here or where my pants are.

I can still smell a faint hint of vomit on my shirt. I need to get out of this bed and I need a shower and a toothbrush. I gently wiggle myself free and he stirs a little but doesn't wake. He is glorious looking and well I'm certain he's not gay now assuming that we made love last night. How can I not remember if I did or didn't? I am so ashamed of myself, although it would have been a dream to remember being kissed or touched by him. I don't feel any different, I don't remember him holding or touching me but here we are lying in his bed in a suite at The Heathman Hotel. I remember a similar suite from the other day during the photo shoot and the sun shaped headboard in the bedroom.

I sit at the edge of the bed and carefully stand up. It's too dark and I need my clothes and purse so I can get out of here before he wakes. I tip toe into the bathroom and very quietly close the door. I turn on the light and _Oh holy fuck!_ I'm a mess. I quickly pee and wash my hands and face. I look around for some toothpaste so I can at least use my finger to rid this horrible alcohol and vomit taste away. I see his toothbrush and quietly run the water over it and brush my teeth as quick as I can. I feel so naughty. I dry his toothbrush as best as I can with a towel and try to fix myself up a bit. I have no clue where my purse, shoes, jacket and pants are but I am assuming they are in the living room area of the suite. I feel much fresher now that I've washed and brushed but I have no clue how I'm getting out of here. I turn off the light in the bathroom and quietly open the en suite bathroom door. I glance over towards the bed but it's too dark and I can't see anything. I try to make my way to the bedroom door and the light flickers on. _Oh crap! Caught._

"Going somewhere Miss Steele" he says in a low seductive voice. I am standing half naked at 3.20am with the lights on in his suite.

I hang my head down and say "I was looking for my pants" feeling very self-conscious

"I sent them out last night to be laundered, Taylor will have them back by 8am, were you planning on running out on me?" he asks

"I'm so sorry Christian, so sorry" I say and I can feel the tears start to flow

"For what, why are you crying Ana?" he asks

"I'm so ashamed of what I did last night" I have never done anything like that before, ever I whisper and wipe my streaming tears.

"You mean getting drunk, and calling me, or sneaking out of hotel rooms in the middle of the night?" he asks with sarcasm and a frisson of annoyance.

"No to all of that but Christian, err Mr. Grey, did we um.. You know.. Make love last night?" And I cover my face with my hair. This is beyond humiliating.

"Anastasia you were piss drunk and passed out cold, I was giving you a ride home but didn't want to risk you throwing up all over my car so I brought you here, it was closer" he says matter of factly "and let's not forget that you were unconscious and that's not exactly my style Anastasia I prefer the company of lucid and willing women when I have sex" He looks me dead in the eyes.

"I apologize, I um.." _Shut up Ana now!_ _I don't think he has much trouble in that department_

I am silently relieved that nothing happened although I don't think it would have been so bad being that he is fucking gorgeous.

"Please come sit down Anastasia" he asks in a soft voice

"Mr. Grey um Christian I don't know what came over me last night, it was the first time I had ever been drunk before and my phone call was fueled by liquid courage I guess, I never thought you'd show up. I assumed you were in Seattle. I wanted to return the expensive books you sent me. Then when I woke up here I thought that maybe I had lost my virginity to you and I didn't remember being that I was so intoxicated, I'm so very sorry again" _OMG I just told him I'm a virgin. I need to curl up in a ball now and evaporate. I cover my eyes and sink my head into my lap._

"You're a virgin" he gasps and I nod in the affirmative. He looks stunned by my admission by he recovers quickly. "Anastasia please don't leave it's the middle of the night. I would prefer if you'd get some sleep and I can take you home in a few hours"

"But I need a shower and get some clean clothes" I say looking down. He rises off the bed wearing just boxer briefs;_ holy hell he looks like somebody sculpted his body like a priceless work of art. He is fucking perfect._ He walks over to the armoire and pulls out a fresh tee shirt and hands it to me. "Anastasia there are fresh towels in the bathroom and an extra toothbrush in the drawer (_oops I already used his_), please feel free to have a shower and then you can decide if you'd like to stay, I'd like very much if you did" he says with complete sincerity. "Okay, thank you Mr. Grey" and he smirks at me. Whoa! I feel so nervous I quickly head back into the bathroom and jump into a hot shower, oh it feels delightful. I quickly shampoo my hair and then use his delicious scented body wash all over. I towel off quickly and put his tee shirt on. I don't want to put my panties back on because they aren't clean. I use his comb and untangle my unruly hair. I quickly braid it into one thick braid and use the hair tie I had on my wrist. I brush my teeth again this time with the new toothbrush then I gather my dirty tee shirt, bra and panties and head back into the room.

There he is just leaning against the pillow. He pats the bed for me to come and sit with him and I ask him if he has a bag for my dirty clothes. "Just put them on the chair and come back to bed Anastasia" _Oh my, back to bed with him okay._ "Your hair looks lovely like that Anastasia" he says with a wicked gleam like it's some sort of private joke. I quickly crawl back into the bed and cover myself quickly. The tee shirt is very short and just covers my bottom and I have no bra or panties on….Awkward

He turns the light off and wraps his arm around me. My eyes have already adjusted to the darkness and I can faintly see his hand around me. I feel a jolt of electricity flow through me as quick as lightning. I can feel a strange sensation between my legs and I know my hormones are raging. I want him so badly but I'm practically being pinned down by his arm. "you smell delicious Anastasia" and I gasp. We lay silently for a while but then his hand slowly begins to massage my shoulders and back very softly. _Umm it feels nice_. He trails his hand down my back and my heartbeat spikes. He continues to slowly trail down my back and when he reaches to the end of the tee shirt he slowly continues to massage his hand over my behind._ Oh it feels so good, I want him._ His hand dips lower and my breathing has accelerated I can feel him there between my legs. He takes a sharp intake of breath and begins to rub my vagina very slowly from behind, back and forth. "Oh" I cry "You like that baby?" he breathes "Oh Yes, It feels so good" I whisper and he continues to rub me slowly pressing his palm firmly down and using his thumb to rub my clitoris. "Your sweet pussy is so wet baby, I like that a lot, umm" he says in a hoarse voice. I slowly gyrate my hips round and round trying to grind into his hand. He takes his thumb and index fingers and rolls my clitoris between them and I'm so lost. I don't know what's happening to me. I am suddenly writhing with pleasure and he pushes his finger inside me pumping it in and out faster and faster until I cannot take it anymore and my body erupts into an orgasm, _I think._

"Turn around so I can see you" he whispers "You are very beautiful Anastasia". I just glance into his dark gray eyes and he gently kisses me on my cheek. I let out a soft moan and he begins to trail kisses from my cheek to the corners of my mouth before reaching my lips. When his lips finally touch mine I let another moan escape and he slips his tongue in my mouth and we begin to kiss passionately. His mouth taste delicious. He continues kissing me and sucking on my tongue and lips. "Oh" I moan and his breathing gets harsher. "You taste so sweet Ana" he murmurs and he licks his fingers. "lift your arms up" he says and he pulls his tee shirt off me "No bra or panties Miss Steele, very nice, I hope you are still wet and ready for me" he whispers onto my lips " I want you so badly, I want to be your first and only"

His voice is so seductive and I cannot resist him "Yes" is all I can manage to say and with that his breath hitches and he rolls on his back and removes his boxers. Whoa, His penis is so large and he's going to put that inside me, how? He sees my reaction and says "don't worry baby, it's going to feel so good. I won't hurt you I promise" and he grabs a condom from the nightstand and places it down next to my hip, he crawls back on top of me and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and move up to his hair and gently pull as I kiss him. A low moan escapes from him and I can see his eyes roll back.

He trails some soft kisses down my neck and comes to a stop when he reaches my breasts. He is pressed on top of me and his large erection is digging into my belly. "Ahh" I cry and he begins to suck on my nipples, devouring them, licking them, biting and tugging them. My whole body is on fire. I have never felt this way before. I can feel a surge building in me. Its hurts and it feels so good. He looks up at me and smiles and slowly moves lower until he reaches my vagina. He spreads my leg open wide and pushes my thighs down. "You smell delicious Ana" he growls, and in an instant his mouth is on me sucking my clitoris and licking and lapping my sex up and down while moaning. It's like an out of body experience. I have never felt this much pleasure in my life. He is relentless as he licks and bites me. He puts 2 fingers inside me and slowly moves them round and round. I sit up so I can watch him and as he eats my pussy he is rubbing his cock up and down on the sheets so fast. Its so erotic.

He sits up and rips open the condom and rolls it on to his cock. He leans forward and kisses me and says" Do you want me to make love to you baby?". "Please, Please Christian" I beg and before I can blink he slams into me fast and hard and I just let out a low scream as he rips through my virginity. He pauses and glances up at me with a desirous look in his eyes. He eases back and slams into me again a few more times and then picks up to a steady pace. Oh it feels delicious I moan and cry with pleasure as he gently pumps into me over and over. I can't think straight. What is happening to me? Oh, oh something's happening. He pumps harder and faster into me "Oh Ana, you feel so good Oh god" "feel it baby, come for me, come all over me" and with those words, the volcano erupts from within sending me spiraling down into a massive wave of orgasm. He pumps hard into me a few more times as he comes inside me and collapses on top of me. He kisses my lips and my breasts and slowly pulls out of me and lies on his back.

I can barely make sense of what just happen. I wonder for a moment if this is a dream, but then I look over and there he is laying gloriously naked next to me. He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. "That was incredible baby" he says breathlessly and smirks

I am only capable of a nod as I am still in shock and awe of what I have just done. I have just made love to the man of my dreams Christian Grey. "You feel so good baby, did you like that" and I just giggle and roll my eyes as if to say, duh of course. That was amazing.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Miss Steele?" He says with narrowed eyes and a wicked grin. His eyes are smoldering.

I shrug "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant yes, I like it" W_hy does he look so mad suddenly?_

"Turn over on to your stomach now" he whispers darkly and I immediately obey and I can feel dampness between my legs " I don't like eye rolling, naughty girls who roll their eyes need a good spanking to learn their lesson, I'm going to teach you a lesson right now Anastasia so you don't do that again_" oh huh? What? Oh my goodness, why do I suddenly feel so aroused by this. He is going to spank me? _

"Anastasia, after I spank you I am going to fuck you very fast and very hard, do you understand me?"

"Yes "I choke out, _the fucking part sounds good to me. The spanking sounds a bit scary though_

He sits up and lifts my lower body over his naked lap so my torso is on the bed and my bottom is facing upward over his lap. His breathing has accelerated and I can feel his rock hard erection underneath me. He holds me down with his right hand pressed into the top of my back just between my shoulders and lifts his left hand up and begins to spank my bottom very fast. As he picks up speed the slaps become harder. _Oh this hurts._ "Open your legs" he orders all breathlessly and he continues to spank me lower and lower until he is slapping the bottom of my ass and my vagina. He slaps my vagina several times working his way up to my clitoris then one hard slap under my behind I feel a little burst of wet and I know a little pee just came out of me. _Oh no_ He stops for a moment and I know he felt it on his legs, then he rubs me gently between my legs and sucks his fingers._Oh he is so kinky_ He pushes his finger in and out very fast then continues to spank me. I can hear him almost growling with some kind of carnal pleasure. It hurts so badly and it feels so good at the same time. I'm so confused. He pauses for a minute and massages my vagina very slowly. "I'm almost done spanking you Anastasia, are you going to be a good girl for me?" he says slowly through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes" I cry and he swats me harder. "Yes sir" he commands and slaps me again

"Yes Sir" I say panting. He spanks me this time in a pattern and then pauses every few slaps to put his fingers in me and massages me.

A few more slaps and he reaches over and grabs a condom. "Stand up" he commands and I rise up shakily to my feet. Oh my bottom hurts so badly. "Climb up on the bed and lie face down on your hands and knees" he growls "yes sir" I reply and he rolls on the condom and slides into me slowly and groans. He eases in and out of me a few times then fucks me so hard as he holds onto my hips tightly. Its mind blowing. I come instantly over and over I feel myself tighten around him and he comes loudly inside me. "Good girl baby" he breathes into my neck and we both lay back completely spent. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks curiously and leans down and kisses me. "Yes sir "I giggle. He holds me tight for a moment and looks at me with such joy.

"I am so happy you are here with me Ana, now let's gets some sleep" He hops out of bed and heads into the bathroom and comes out with a small bottle of lotion and massages it gently and carefully into my very pink behind. He kisses my shoulder and we both drift off to sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed this. If you like it leave me a comment and if I get some good feedback I will maybe add to the story or maybe start a new one. Thanks again for reading it. All rights of the characters belong to EL James and the 50 shades trilogy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk Dialing Christian Written By ShadyGreySteele**

**Chapter 2 The Morning After**

**Rated M for strong sexual content, spanking and strong language. Suitable for 18 and older please. All rights of these characters belong to E.L James and the 50 shades trilogy. Please excuse any Typo's for now I havent had a chance to edit it properly. Thank you and enjoy!**

I open my eyes and I'm still here. Last night wasn't a dream. I thought it might be after he made love/fucked me last night but now I am certain. I'm still here in his bed in this luxurious suite. I sit up and _ouch _my backside is on fire. _He spanked me_; Christian Grey spanked me and was so turned on by it.

So much has happened to me in the last 12 hours I can barely process it all at once. I can't believe what I did here in this bed last night. He is practically a stranger to me. We've met a total of 3 times before last night, once in his office, again at Clayton's and then at the photo shoot and coffee debacle morning. I wanted him so badly but I thought he didn't want me after that, and then he sent me those rare 1st editions Tess books. He gives off more mixed signals than a broken traffic light. However last night was incredible. I cannot believe I gave this man my virginity. It was the greatest feeling I have ever experienced in my life. I had no idea sex could feel like that. I'm just not sure why he spanked me though. I honestly I let him do it out of fear; he is just so attractive and intimidating that he made something as dreadful as a spanking feel pleasurable. I am feeling a bit embarrassed about that part and _oh lord the pee_. It just came out, he slapped me so hard I guess I lost control but strangely he seemed very aroused by that.

I glance at the alarm clock by the bedside and it's after 9am, shit I need to call Kate soon. Christian is not here and the bathroom door is opened so I can see he's not in there. Maybe he realized last night was a mistake and he took off. I hope not. I climb out of bed stark naked and look for his tee shirt. I put it on and head out into the living room area of the suite. He is sitting at a large dining table in black pants with a tailored white shirt, opened at the neck, no tie and a black jacket opened. His damp hair is tousled and sexy as hell. He is a site. He looks like he's typing a text or email and he doesn't look very pleased. I feel hideous how can I ever measure up to the standards of this beautiful man? I want to head back in to the room all of a sudden but he has already caught site of me. A huge grin takes over his stunning face as he looks me up and down.

"Good morning Anastasia, you look lovely this morning" I flush and say thank you. _Is he suffering from bad vision? I look like hell._

"Would you come join me for breakfast? I didn't know what you like so I ordered a selection"

"Thanks you, I'm not very hungry" I whisper

"I would think after last night you'd be famished" He raises his sculpted brow and gives me a wink. _Oh my thighs just went up in flames again._

"Where are my pants please, I'd like to shower and get dressed first" I mutter

"There is a bag with some new clothing and shoes for you next to the bed Taylor brought them here this morning and your jeans and sneakers from last night have been cleaned as well." He points

"Okay thank you" I mumble and run back into the bedroom. I look over on the floor and there is a bag from Neiman Marcus with a beautiful light blue elegant blouse, brand new expensive designer jeans, a matching light blue lace bra and panty set that look suitable for a lingerie model and a brand new pair of grey converse. _He sent that security guard with the buzz cut to buy me panties? Oh my._ On the bottom of the bag sits my laundered jeans from last night and my black converse. I quickly shower and dress in my new and perfectly fitted outfit_. Did he take my measurements while I slept?_ I place my dirty clothes from last night into the bag and tame my hair, brush my teeth and apply some lip gloss. I feel a thousand times better but now I have to face him. What can I say to this man? I want to ask him why he spanked me, I mean I can't deny that I very much enjoyed it but it was unexpected. H seems so straight laced not a kinky sex god.

I nervously make my way back out to the living room. He glances my way and stands up. He walks towards me and kisses my lips gently. "Anastasia, you look simply exquisite in this color, it brings out your beautiful eyes" and he trails a few more kisses on my lips from corner to corner and traces my cheek with his thumb. I quiver; I want him all of a sudden. I reach forward to touch him and he grabs my hand and places them back at my side. I say nothing but I suddenly feel sad and cheap. I let him have his way with me, spank me, kiss me from head to toe and now I can't even touch him.

"Why can't I touch you?" I sad sounding pouty

"It's not you, I have issues, I don't like being touched and I'd rather not discuss it" He says tersely. What… he doesn't want me to touch him?, after last night and all we've done, okay I really need to leave now this is beyond strange.

"Okay, well thanks for last night, I need to get home now Kate will be worried" I snap, I guess I was a one nighter for mister billionaire Grey.

"Anastasia, please don't leave. It's not you I have issues from a long time ago. Last night was spectacular. I'd like to spend the day with you please stay?" he pleads and kisses me softly. Oh if he does that again I'm going to rip my clothes off and fuck his brains out.

"Christian, why did you spank me last night?" I say looking down at my knotted hands. "You seemed to enjoy it very much Ana, didn't you?"

'Err, yes but it was I don't know how to say it right, it was unexpected and kinky I guess" and I look at him and his eyes are wide and wanton with desire.

"Anastasia I don't usually pick up drunken women from bars and spend the night in hotels with them, I have had my sights set on you since the moment you fell into my office. I have desired you and thought of nothing else since the moment I met you" He says and he tips up my chin "I have a very different lifestyle than you could probably imagine. I cannot say more about it until you've signed an NDA" he looks contrived.

A_ what? What is he talking about? What is an NDA?_

" Let me pick you up tomorrow evening and take you to Seattle to my home and I can explain more, so for now it's just plain old vanilla if you'd like" he smirks. _Vanilla, what is going on here_? I feel like I'm on some sort of acid trip. He is very confusing but I'm intrigued and there's not much I wouldn't do to be in his arms for another evening.

"Okay Seattle tomorrow" I smile "but what do you mean vanilla?"

"Eat your breakfast and I'll show you" he grins. My appetite has vanished but I can see he is not going to give in until I've eaten a bit. I manage a few bites of scrambled eggs, 1 strip of bacon and my whole glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "All done "I cheer and he shakes his head disapprovingly. I head to the bathroom to wash up and quickly brush my teeth again in preparation for whatever "vanilla" means.

As I exit the bathroom Christian is standing in the doorway leaning like a supermodel god. I smile and he pulls me close and say's "you want some vanilla for dessert?" I nod and he begins to furiously kiss me. He unbuttons my blouse and pulls it off and places it on the chair. I am frozen I cannot move I'm in some sort of sexual trance from him. He places his hands over my breasts and pulls my bra cups down. "You have very beautiful small firm breasts, Oh Anastasia" and he gently begins to suck them. "aah" I whimper as he licks and swirls his tongue around then gently flicks my hardened nipples at the very tip with a quick flick of his tongue and I convulse. Hi traces his hands down to my waist and caresses my back. He moves back around and unbuttons then unzips my jeans and pulls them down to my knees. He pushes me down on the bed and removes my shoes and socks and pulls my jeans off leaving my panties on. He hovers over me and gazes at me curiously

"Has any other man ever touched your body like this before me Anastasia?"

I nod

"Is that a yes or no? Answer me baby"

"No Christian You are the only man who has ever touched me" and he tries to suppress his grin.

"Keep it that way, I want all of your pleasure. You are mine Ana. I don't share, don't forget it. Understand?"

"Yes" I whisper all breathy and low. _Holy mother of.. I'm his, he doesn't share, what does that mean? Who cares I like thought of being his._

He takes my hands and slowly pulls me back up. He kisses me softly unleashing his delicious tongue into my mouth and consuming me with his kiss. I'm so lost again. "Everybody needs a little vanilla once in a while" he murmurs_. If this is vanilla I'm scared to see how good chocolate is. _He moves his hands back down to my waist and between my legs, he gently begins rubbing me through my new lace panties round and round until I am moaning and mewling. "You like it baby?" he whispers "yes, it feels good umm oh" He starts rubbing me faster and I feel like my legs are going to buckle. He slips my panties down so the fall to my ankles and I step out of them. He thrusts his fingers into me hard while he grunts and kisses me ferociously. He pushes me down on the bed and tells me to bend my knees to my chest. "Stay in this position Ana, I really want to spank you again and I want to see your face this time_" Oh God my bottom is already so sore but I still want it, what's going on with me?_

"I'll be gentle with you, I can see your glorious ass is still pink from this morning baby" and he licks his lips and I instinctively obey longing to please this man. I grab my legs behind my knees and pull them close to my chest. He has a full view of my whole bottom, front and back. I feel exposed and too wet. He gets on his knees at the side of the bed and uses one hand to hold me in place. He looks down there between my legs and then closes his eyes with a pleasured look. "Oh Ana you have the most delicious pussy, it's so wet and beautiful" and he leans forward and grazes his tongue up the entire length of me. Ahh I moan and tip my head back. "Look at me" He commands and I tilt my head up.

He is stroking his hard erection back and forth and it's so erotic. I want to touch it and taste it so badly. He frees his hand away from his cock and begins softly spanking me while I watch him. "Do you like this Ana; do you like when I spank you?" "Oh Yes" I mutter and I am moaning and writhing as he holds me still in a firm grip. He licks his lips and picks up some speed like last night just not as hard. He stops for a moment and begins masturbating again. Oh it's such a turn on watching him pleasure himself. He looks at me again and starts spanking me harder this time moving up to my vagina again. He spanks my vagina over and over and rubs me fast and hard as he groans and growls It feels delicious. "Don't move" he says and stand up and presses the tip of his cock inside me and pumps very slowly in and out a few time as I cry. He pulls out and slaps my ass some more and repeats the motions. "Sit up" He says and I pop up "Suck" he says as he grips his cock in his hand and strokes it. I put him in my mouth slowly and lick the swollen head of his cock and he cries out. I move my head back and forth as he grips my hair tightly and pushes himself inside of my mouth. I suck and lick him as hard and fast as I can. I can taste myself on him. He looks divine as he stands naked in front of me fucking my mouth. Oh this is true pleasure. How did I wait so long to do this? Maybe I was waiting for him.

He pushes my head back and pulls his cock out of my mouth, he rolls a condom on and climbs on top of me and places one of my legs over his shoulder and he slowly thrusts in and out of me. Over and over, it seems to go on forever. I can't even count how many orgasms I've had at this point all I know is that I can't take much more. I am going to burst but it builds up again and he pumps into me and I come again screaming his name. He pulls out of me and rolls off the condom. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me so I'm sitting up. "Suck now Anastasia" he growls and he pushes his cock into my mouth. After a few tight sucks he comes in my mouth and thrusts himself into me until he milks the last drop out. I swallow it all and Christian just drops back on the bed and grabs me and smiles. "Oh Ana you are a goddess, you are a natural at sex. I could make love to you all day".

I just smile and he hugs me tight and kisses me deeply and we lie together for a while. After we both get dressed he reminds me that we have plans tomorrow evening and that he will fly me by helicopter to Seattle to spend the night at his home. I gather my stuff and we head to the elevators down to the garage. We get into his very expensive looking sports car and he leans forward and kisses me. He holds my hand on the short drive to my apartment looking lost in his thoughts. He makes a call on his Bluetooth and he tells someone he's on the way. Apparently his brother Elliot has spent the night with my roommate Kate. _I wonder if spanking runs in the family. I highly doubt Kate would go for that, she's a tough cookie. _When we arrive out front he looks at me lovingly and says "Last night and this morning have been the best nights of my life, you are very special Ana and you are mine baby" he tips my chin up and kisses me along my jawline making me shiver. "Until tomorrow" he whispers.

"Tomorrow" I acquiesce and I kiss him softly. He steps out of the car and opens my door for me. _Chivalry is not dead I ponder for a moment but then all I can see is him smiling as he spanks me. I just have to laugh a little. _"Bye Christian" I say as I head up to the door. As I open the lobby door out walks a tall handsome curly blond haired guy who says "Hey Ana" as he passes me. I glance back and he gets in the car with Christian. I just smile and head to my apartment.

Holy shit last night was insane. Thank goodness for a little alcohol and a drunk dial. Time to go soak my sore ass now!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks to all who left comments? It's fun to indulge in this sort of sexual fantasy. It keeps the blood flowing to the right places! I'm not sure if I will add an additional chapter to this story again but I will try to think of a new Christian and Ana scenario to indulge in xo


End file.
